Love Uchiha?
by Dark melissa
Summary: EDIT: la suite bientot sûrement ou jamais
1. Chapter 1

Love Uchiha?

Auteur: Dark melissa

Genre: Romance, humour

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi et tout le baratin.

Note de moi: désolé si ce chapitre si on peut appeler ça un chapitre est long mais je ne pouvais pas faire de one shot aprce que c'est trop long... XD donc il ni aura pas de chapitre propre... XD Alors dites ce que vous en penser, si ça ne vous plait pas ben... Qu'est ce que j'y peut? Lol bonne lecture et les reviews ) la fin même une chuuuuuuuuu

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai 15ans. Je suis en seconde. Mes styles musicaux préférés sont: le rock, le métal et le classique. Je fais du piano à mes heures perdues. J'aime lire, écrire, et dessiner. J'aime aussi les beaux mecs. Ténébreux et parfois souriant, qui est brun de préférence, parce que les blonds... Enfin bref, mon style de fringue préféré sont les fringues gothique, noir, rouge bordeaux ou sang. J'aime bien le violet mais ma couleur préférée est le rose, comme ma couleur naturelle de cheveux. J'ai toujours trouvé mes cheveux étrange mais comme tous le monde le sais, on ne se re fait pas. Il est maintenant, 6H30 du matin. Oui je sais, vous trouvez cela tôt? Parce que je vous explique cela à 6H30, en vérité je me lève à 5H50...Oui je sais... Je suis bizarre. Ah, mais j'ai oublier de vous présenter mes amis! Enfin, mon ami. Les autres ils sont mes amis aussi mais je ne reste pas avec eux. Alors présentons ce mec._

_Naruto Uzumaki. Grand, cheveux court blond, les yeux bleu. Son style préféré de musique c'est le rap et le R&B, il s'habille toujours en rappeur, il aime les nouilles. Que les nouilles. Le pauvre il a perdu ses parents étant trop jeune et il ne les a pas connus. C'est triste. Sa couleur préférée est le orange pétard. _

_Voilà c'est lui mon seul ami. J'en avais un autre mais lui... Il ne compte pas. C'est qu'un lâcheur. Un chiant, un naze. Sasuke Uchiha. Au collège j'en étais folle, mais depuis que je suis au lycée, il s'est créé une barrière infranchissable. Déjà qu'il était froid et distant avec nous alors là, c'est à peine si il nous voit. Il a pris la grosse tête sûrement. Il vient d'une famille de bourges, qui est morte quand il a eut 7ans. On soupçonne son grand frère Itachi d'avoir commis le meurtre. Seul Sasuke sait qui a fait le coup. Il était là quand ils sont morts, mais il n'a rien voulu dire aux inspecteurs, étant encore sous le choc. _

_Vous voulez que je vous présente les autres ou vous préférez les découvrir par vous même? Bon je vais faire mu muse avec vous d'accord? On va les découvrir un par un ok? Ouais, good! Bon je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas vu que le temps avait passé très vite et il faut que j'aille manger. Alors je descends. _

Sakura descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle déjeuna en vitesse, prépara ses affaires scolaires du Vendredi et il était déjà 7H16 alors elle alla au bus. Sur son trajet elle rencontra Naruto. Toujours avec ses écouteurs à font. Quand il vit la rose, il sourit et couru vers elle.

"Salut Sakura! Tu vas bien ce matin?

-Ouais et toi?

-Trop bien!

-Tu es content toi ça se voit de suite.

-Ouais trop, tu connais pas la nouvelle, Hinata hyuuga veut sortir avec moi!

-C'est bien ça! Depuis le temps qui tu voulais toi. Et de qui tu l'as sus?

-De son cousin.

-Ah, cool! Mais fait gaffe, il peut encore te tuer.

-Ah, ah, ah ..."

_Bon alors je crois que nous avons louper des personnes non? Alors Hinata Hyuuga, c'est la cousine de Neji Hyuuga. Hinata c'est plutôt une fille sage, ultra douce, gentille et simple. Elle a des yeux blancs, on dirait qu'elle est aveugle mais c'est de famille. Neji aussi est comme ça. Je ne connais pas granche chose sur eux alors je préfère ne pas en dire plus pour ne pas me gourer, mais Hinata c'est une fille simple et sympa, il faut retenir ça. _

_Neji, grand, yeux blanc, cheveux longs. Bof il n'est pas très intéressent. Il croit que c'est le meilleur en tout et que ceux qui ont des difficultés sont des nazes. Mais il ne voit pas que c'est lui le naze dans l'histoire. Ah tiens le bus arrive._

"Oh, tu as vu Sakura?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto.

-Un bus!

- ... _Ça fait partit de la stupidité de Naruto... Il est comme ça que voulez-vous..._

-Mais quoi?

-Rien, rien ...

-Mouais ..."

Ils montèrent dans le bus, et elle aperçu Sasuke au fond. Il la regardait d'un air hautin. Son air de supérieur, et son air menaçant à la fois.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça lui? Il a un problème? Il veut mon poing sur sa gueule? Non mais il a intérêt à détourner les yeux et vite. En plus avec ses habits tout moches. Ca ne lui va pas. ... Oui bon ok, ça va, ça lui va bien... Mais ben en pêche qu'il est trop con. Ah, tiens il se lève et il vient juste devant moi et Naruto. Il s'assoit là? Ça combe bien, mon poing va partir tout seul. J'aurais une bonne excuse._

"Salut vous deux."Dis le brun ténébreux.

"Salut" répondit Naruto.

Sakura ne répondit rien.

"Bon, j'ai pas l'habitude de demander ça mais, vous avez fait vos devoirs de math?

-Ouais, mais comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours tout faux...

-Oui tu ne changeras jamais, et toi Sakura?

-Va te faire foutre."

Naruto était surpris de la réponse de Sakura, et Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

"T'as un problème?" lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui et un gros, enfoiré, c'est toi! Tu es devant moi, la seule présence de toi fini par me foutre le journée en l'air, dégage casse-toi, vire!_

"Oui.

-Et c'est lequel?

-Le simple fait que tu...

-SALUT SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Elle sursauta. Et regarda devant elle. Là, un garçon aux gros sourcils et avec une coupe au bol s'avança vers elle.

_Ah, tiens Lee, Rock Lee plus précisément. Il a un an de plus que moi. Donc il a 16 ans, et il est raide dingue amoureux de moi. Mais vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est en aucun cas réciproque. Ou sinon cela serait trop facile, non mais voyons. En plus il est moche. Je ne sais pas trop de chose sur lui non plus. A part que c'est un gars bien. _

"Ca va Sakura-chan?

-Oui et toi Lee?

-Oui! Trop bien!

-Je veux pas t'emmerder Lee mais là j'étais en train de parler avec elle.

-Ah bon tu me parlais Uchiha?"

Elle le regarda avec un regard noir et il partit en soufflant.

Il se r'assis et croisa les bras et ses copains continuaient à jouer avec une pouf aux cheveux vert.

Le bus arriva enfin à destination. Tous les élèves sortirent du bus dans un grand brouhaha. Sakura suivit de Naruto allèrent dans leur endroit préféré du bahut pour la petit clope du matin de Naruto.

"Il est vraiment chiant Sasuke hein Sakura?" lui fit apercevoir le blond être deux bouché.

"Oui très. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il continu à me suivre. A croire et à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé?"

-Je ne sais pas. C'est peut être une manie chez les Uchiha.

-Mouais, m'enfin ça gave.

-Je me suis toujours dit que ce bahut était bien.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on peut fumer et ils nous disent rien.

-Ouais. C'est la seule chose de bien ici.

Naruto regarda sa montre.

"Bon miss, on doit commencer à aller en cours."

-Merde... Passe-moi ta clope.

Il la lui tendis elle en pris une bouché et puis la jeta par terre.

"Merci, allé on y go!"

Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

_Des fois je me demande pourquoi la vie n'est pas aussi facile que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. Elle est remplie de problème. Les gens sont tous des cons, et tous des êtres sans fois ni loi. Tous des êtres racistes, qui ont peur de la première chose inconnue. _

"Salut, grand front!"

_Oh merde Ino._

"Oh tiens, grande truie comment tu vas?

-Bien et toi?

-Oui ça va bien. Tu as révisé le contrôle?

-Non, j'avais la flemme. Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas mister intello avec toi?

-Ne parles pas de moi comme ça tu veux bien?

-Oh, pardon Shikamaru...

-Non il ne m'aidera pas, il va continuer sa nuit.

-Comme d'habitude. Tu n'es pas aidée ma pauvre Yamanaka.

-Ne rigole pas parce que toi ce n'est pas mieux.

-Oui mais moi je le sais."

_Et oui ma vielle je viens de te casser! _

_Bon alors présentons Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et Chouji Akimichi. Ino c'est une blonde, mon ex meilleure amie et on s'est disputé à cause d'Uchiha le jeune et non l'aîné, parce qu'on ne le connaissait pas encore à ce moment là. Elle aime tout ce que j'aime et déteste tout ce que je déteste, mais tous le monde le sais, elle n'est rien, muahahahaha. Shikamaru Nara, personne identique à Naruto sauf qu'il n'a pas la stupidité de mon blond. Il aime jouer à de vieux jeu de société comme le go ou encore le shôgi. Il a un QI supérieur à 200. C'est un intello feignant. Il a même la flemme de prendre un stylo pour un contrôle. Il passe son temps à dormir en cours. Comment il fait pour être aussi intelligent? Moi je le suis, mais c'est parce que je travaille dur. Et enfin le dernier, Akimichi Chouji. Il aime manger des chips toute la journée et manger tout cours. C'est un élève moyen. Il n'a pas de succès auprès des filles mais j'en connais qui l'aime en secret, mais je ne vais pas révéler qui c'est hi hi._

Tout le monde rentra en classe et leur professeur principal, le professeur Hatake Kakashi leur passa la fiche du contrôle. Shikamaru se mit en position de sieste, Ino qui essaye tans bien que mal de réfléchir, Naruto qui dessine au dos de sa feuille, Sakura qui fait tous les exercices en 5 minutes, Sasuke qui essaye de copier sur Sakura et sur Lee en même temps.

À la fin de l'heure, un autre cour commença jusqu'au déjeuné ou Sakura en profita pour s'isoler avec Naruto dans un coin de verdure au bout de la cour.

"Enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn c'est fini les contrôles aujourd'hui!" hurla Naruto avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur l'herbe. Il prit son mp3 et l'alluma pour écouter ses musiques spéciales que Sakura n'arrivait pas à écouter plus d'une chanson.

La rose sortit ses affaires et commença à lire ses cours qu'elle avait pris le jour d'avant.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa! Arrête d'étudier tu me fais mal à la tête!

-Ben tu écoutes la musique alors t'as pas besoin de me regarder.

-Si!

-Non.

-Si!

-Non... Bon dis Hinata ne voulais pas sortir avec toi?"

Un long moment de réflexion de la part de Naruto.

"Heuuuuuuu... Si mais je la vois pas.

-Elle était à côté de nous tout à l'heure. Elle est à côté de toi en Histoire.

-Euh... Oui mais..."

En même temps que le blond se trouvait une excuse bidon, Sakura cherchait justement ses affaires d'Histoire. Et elle coupa le blond dans son passionnant récit.

"Naruto, tu n'aurais pas mes affaires d'histoire par hasard?

-Qu'est ce que je ferais avec des affaires d'Histoire, et qui sont à toi en plus.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, tu ne prends jamais tes cours.

-Ouaip!

-Alors c'est ... Merde Uchiha!

-Hein?"

Elle se leva et commença à cherche le brun ténébreux. Naruto lui courait après en hurlant son prénom.

"Attend-moi Sakura! Non mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi? Arrête de courir partout comme ça!

-Il a mes affaires!

-Mais qui!

-L'AUTRE CON!

-Et en quoi c'est problématique?

-Il va me les bousiller, à cause de ce matin! Je vais devoir tout rattraper!

-Je doute que Sasuke soit ce genre de mec.

-Tu le connais très mal ce fils de bourge. Pour lui avoir "manquer de respect" comme y dit, il est prêt à tout! Même à tuer la personne que tu aimes.

-Hein? Non mais tu délires là! Ce n'est pas un psychopathe quand même. Con je veux bien mais psychopathe quand même pas.

-Et puis tu te trompes lourdement sur moi Sakura. Je ne suis pas con, et encore moins psychopathe."

Le blond et la rose se retournèrent. Sasuke était devant eux. Adossé contre un mur avec les affaires d'Histoire de Sakura dans les mains.

"De toute manière qu'est ce que ça change. J'ai cet avis sur toi alors m'emmerde pas.

-Ah, ah ... Tu es toujours aussi froide avec moi depuis que j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi et que j'ai essayer de t'arranger un RDV avec l'autre boutonneux binoclard?

-Non, ça encore je m'en tape, mais que ça soit le fait que tu m'ai laisser en plein milieu d'une zone à risque en montagne dans une falaise où je m'étais lamentablement pété la gueule et que tu m'ais regardé en rigolant comme un imbécile en me faisant du chantage. J'hurlais que tu viennes me chercher et tu n'es pas venu. Tu m'as exactement dit : démerde-toi pauvre conne. Alors j'ai bien le droit de te traiter de con tu ne crois pas?

-Pfff je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas pour ça que tu me fais la gueule!

-Dites, je ne veux pas vous emmerder dans votre passionnante nostalgie mais, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de dire qui fait la gueule à qui d'accord? Parce que là ça commence à craindre un peu beaucoup.

-Ta gueule Naruto!"Hurlèrent les deux ennemis ensemble.

"Ouais... Bon ça va...

-Rends moi mes affaires.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Connard!

-Connasse.

-Bon arrêter vous deux! Sakura j'ai faim.

-Ben va manger Naruto j'attend mes affaires.

-Tu ne les auras pas, aller on va manger au self, s'il te plait! Je vais mourir!

-Uchiha, rend moi mes affaires ou sinon j'irais jouer les balances à l'intendance.

-Pfff, tiens prend-les tes affaires bidons!"

Il lui balança ses affaires et rigola.

"A plus les minables!"

Et il partit toujours en rigolant avec ses copains qui étaient arrivés eux aussi en rigolant.

"Fils de

-Sakura... Tu sais tu peux dire l'injure.

-Pas envie. Je vais le tuer, tu en dis quoi?

-Bonne idée! T'as besoin d'aide?

-Non, bon, on va manger? Je crois me rappeler que tu as faim non?

-Oh, oui!"

Et ils partirent en direction du self.


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est cette espèce d'enfoiré! Ce fils de (bip) il m'énerve! J'ai eut envie de le tuer tout à l'heure mais je sais que je ne le ferais jamais. Pourquoi il a changé? Pourquoi il n'est pas rester le garçon qu'il était avant? Pourquoi je le déteste maintenant, pourquoi il me déteste lui aussi maintenant? Naruto, pourquoi tu es le seul à être resté avec moi? Je me pose trop de question non? Je suis trop... Stupide._

"Mademoiselle Haruno?"

Elle ne répondit rien.

"Mademoiselle Haruno!"

Naruto lui tapa dans le dos et elle releva la tête.

"Mademoiselle Haruno, ça va?

-Heu... Oui...

-Vous n'étiez pas attentive.

-Ah, je vous pris de m'excuser."

Elle se leva et fait une courbette.

"Ca ne se reproduira plus monsieur."

Et elle se r'assis.

"Bon comme je présume que vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit, je vais vous dire avec qui vous serez pour l'exposé que vous avez à me rendre dans deux semaines.

-D'accord...

-Vous serez avec monsieur Uchiha Sasuke. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème?

-C'est à dire que je...

-Non monsieur, ça ne nous pose aucun problème."

La cloche sonna et Sakura sortit en trombe de la salle. N'ayant pas attendu Naruto. Sasuke la rattrapa.

"Hé Sakura ça ne va pas?

-Dégage, me parle plus Uchiha.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as? Tu allais dire au prof que tu ne voulais pas? Tu aurais préféré être avec Ino ou avec Naruto?

-Oui, en tous cas j'aurais été mieux qu'avec toi.

-Arrête de dire ça.

-Putain! Tu nous traites de minable, tu nous regardes de haut, tu te crois supérieur à nous, et maintenant tu viens me parler? Non mais t'es complètement suicidaire!

-Non, j'aime jouer avec toi c'est tout!"

Sakura referma son casier et se retourna vers Sasuke.

"Va te faire foutre Sasuke, RDV mercredi à 14H30 chez moi, si t'es en retard je te ferais quelque chose que tu n'est pas prêt d'oublier compris?

-Ca me va, et évite d'être grossière.

-Je t'emmerde!"

Et elle partit.

À la fin de la journée, Naruto devait partir à ses cours du soir, que son tuteur lui avait ordonné de prendre et elle rentra seule en train de réfléchir à tous les évènements qui ont eut lieu aujourd'hui.

_Faire équipe avec Sasuke, faire équipe avec ce naze, faire équipe avec LUI! Je dois sûrement rêver. Non, pas un rêve, un CAUCHEMAR! Un cauchemar où je vais me réveiller tout de suite. Aller je vais me taper et on vera. ... Aïe, bordel ça fait mal de se gifler._

Son portable sonna et elle répondit. C'était sa mère, qui lui avertissait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir, qu'elle irait dormir sur le lieu de travail de son père. Directeur de banque, mais elle n'était pas aussi riche que ça finalement.

Arrivé chez elle, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte, se déchaussa, balança son sac dans l'entrée, alla dans la cuisine, se pris un verre d'eau, des gâteaux et alla gentiment s'installer devant la télé. Puis une autre personne arriva à côté d'elle.

"Salut, Sakura!"

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna brutalement.

"Naruto! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être à ton cours du soir? Iruka va te tuer tu le sais ça?

-Ouaip et alors? Je m'en fous... J'aurais plus le droit à la télé mais bon. Tu me permet de rester scooter chez toi jusqu'a 22H00?

-Ben ouais ma mère ne rentrera pas ce soir.

-Ah, cool!

-Mouais, enfin, non... Elle m'avait promis qu'on irait au cinéma ensemble... Elle est dégueulasse d'aller voir mon vieux comme ça à l'improviste.

-Bof, pas trop, si elle a eut une envie soudaine de faire des choses avec ton père...

-Arrête Naruto t'est dégueulasse!

-Si faut c'est vrai ce que je te raconte.

-Peut être mais n'empêche, c'est dégoûtant.

- Pauvre petite chose. Imagine le beau et ténébreux Sasuke te prendre en salle de musique... Ça irait très bien avec l'ambiance.

-Beurk, tout sauf lui. Ça serait horrible!

-Tu l'aimes encore hein?

-Mais non, où tu vas chercher ça?

-Tu rougis c'est que j'ai raison!

-Mais non, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime en plus...

-Ah, bon? C'est qui?

-C'est... Toi... Naruto... Je... Te... L'ai... Jamais dis mais... C'est toi que j'aime..."

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. La fille qu'il avait toujours aimée de la maternelle au collège, lui avouait que maintenant, qu'elle avait un faible pour lui?

"Mais Sakura je..."

Il était paniqué et elle en profitait pour s'approcher et approcher ses lèvres contre celle de Naruto. Celui-ci ferma les yeux. Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin. Leur langue se frôlait. Elle se retira et il ouvra les yeux sur une boule de poil blanche qui remuait la queue.

"BORDEL! C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE! J'AI EMBALLE UN CLEBARD!

-Hé, oh calme-toi, ce n'est pas un clébard! C'est le chien de la voisine.

-Chien ou chienne?

-Chien.

-En plus j'ai emballé un mâle... --"

-Imagine, ça aurait pu être moi!

-Oh, ça aurait été cool!

-Non Naruto, tu ne m'embrasseras jamais. Tu comprends? Je ne t'aime pas et pis t'es mon ami alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'aimer comme j'aime mon futur mari.

-Ouais je sais... Mais c'est nul...

-Mais ne dis pas ça! Tu as Hinata, elle t'aime elle. Toi aussi non?

-Ben oui.

-Alors voilà! Bon je t'invites à aller bouffer O.K.?

-Wouaaaaaaaaa tu es trop gentille Sakura-chan!

-Oui je sais. "

Et ils partirent donc manger un bon bol de nouilles chez le plus grand restaurent de toute la ville, Ichiraku. Ils revinrent asse tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin comme c'était Mardi, ils allèrent en cour. Mais par chance ils finissaient à 12H00. Donc toute l'après midi était à eux. Ils en profitèrent pour faire du shopping, pour acheter un cadeau pour Hinata et pour répéter comment Naruto allait se comportait lors de son premier RDV avec la gentille Hinata Hyuuga.

Le lendemain, c'était Mercredi. Ils n'avaient pas cour parce que leur professeur était absent. Ils en profitèrent pour réviser. Puis l'après-midi arriva asse vite. Elle rentra chez elle pour ce changer et pour commencer les recherches avant que son "grand" ami n'arrive.

On sonna à la porte à 14H00 exactement. Sakura alla ouvrir et bien sûr c'était :

"Uchiha...

-Salut Sakura, tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Je m'appelle Sasuke et puis on se connais non?

-Non on ne se connaît pas.

-Mais si!

-Bon écoute, S-a-s-u-k-e je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi par ce que je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler S-a-s-u-k-e O.K.?

-Pas besoin d'articuler tu sais? J'arrive à comprendre même quand tu parles vite.

-Rah, tu m'énerves, aller rentre et va dans le salon je vais chercher des boissons."

Elle alla chercher les boissons et lui alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où il s'étendit de tout son long.

_Il m'énerve, mais à un point! Là j'ai une occasion inouïe pour le tuer. J'ai juste qu'à prendre le couteau qui se trouve dans l'étagère d'arriver avec les boissons, d'avoir caché le couteau quand même, et quand il commencera à boire je le tuerais! Kukukuku excellent. Mais ça risque de faire des taches --"... Oh! Je sais! Je vais mettre de l'arsenic dans son verre comme ça il moura empoisonné et personne ne saura que c'est moi qui ai fait le coup! Ouais, Sakura, tu es une géni! Kukukuku. Je suis digne de la plus grand psychopathe. Ou encore je peux le torturer. Comme ça, cela lui apprendra pour nous avoir traité de haut avec Naruto. Kukukuku je suis géniale!_

"Sakura tu te dépêches?

-Oui j'arrive Sasuke... Kukukuku "

_Alors va pour l'arsenic, bon alors bonne nuit mon petit S-a-s-u-k-e UCHIHA! Muahahahahaha._

"Voilà, voilà! Je suis là!"

Il se retourna et la regarda. Le brun haussa les sourcils.

"Tu as fait vite...

-Oui je sais, mais il faut vite travailler non?

-Mouais... T'es bizarre tu sais?

-Pourquoi tu dis cela?

-Tu marches bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ah? Moi je ne trouve pas."

_Merde je me suis fait grillé!_

"Je présume que tu as une grande soif, n'est ce pas?

-Non, pas du tout. Je me demande même pourquoi tu es allé chercher quelque chose à boire.

_Ah, merde, l'enfoiré!_

"Bon et si on se mettait au travail Sakura...

-Oui, bien sûr!"

Elle s'approcha et s'assis. La rose commença à ouvrir un livre.

"Au fait, sur quoi on travaille en SVT?

-La reproduction. Vingt pages pour Lundi dans deux semaines.

-Ha, ha ... Vingt pages, c'est beaucoup... Et puis sur la reproduction humaine ou animale?

-Humaine je crois... Bon ferme-la et commence à chercher."

_Putain ne me donne pas d'ordre espèce de sale bourge à deux balles. Si tu continues comme ça je te le fait boire de force ton arsenic._

"Dis moi Sakura, tu connais Lee...

-Euh... Bien sûr... _--"_ Tu le sais en plus alors pourquoi tu me poses la question?

-Comme ça, tu le trouves comment?

-Ben... Ce n'est pas mon style pourquoi?

-Non, comme ça... Je croyais que c'était ton style...

-Dis S-a-s-u-k-e, pourquoi tu me parles de ça tout à coup?

- Je ne sais pas, ça me brûlait les lèvres.

-A l'avenir, abstiens toi O.K.?

-Si tu veux..."

Le silence devint sourd et pesant. Puis Sasuke pris son verre. Sakura releva la tête pour observer ce qu'il allait faire. Il commença à porter son verre à la bouche puis le liquide commença à descendre vers ses lèvres quand tout à coup, le portable du brun sonna.

_Shit, c'est qui cet enfoiré qui viens d'appeler ma proie? Hein? Dès que je saurais qui c'est je le broierais de mes mains!_

"Excuse-moi je peux répondre?

-Si je te dis non tu le fera quand même --"

-Merci.

-De rien Uchiha."

Il répondit et ses blablatages continuèrent encore une heure. Il était maintenant 17H00 et ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Elle se mis la tête dans les mains, et de rage arracha le téléphone de Sasuke, et parlant d'une voix agacée à l'interlocuteur qui était une femme.

"Excuse pétasse mais il est à moi alors raccroche sale garce ou c'est moi qui le fait, ah, mais comme c'est moi qui vais le faire au revoir pétasse et rappelle plus parce que c'est pas avec toi qu'on va avoir notre bonne note en reproduction humaine!"

Et elle raccrocha. Rouge de rage, elle dévisagea le brun. Qui était choqué et surpris de l'attitude de l'autre. Elle pris un verre au hasard et elle le but.

"Sakura, c'était...

-Je m'en tape de qui c'est compris? Maintenant que tu es à moi tu éteins ton portable et tu t'assoie et tu bois ton verre compris?

-J'ai plus soif et pis je te signale que c'est toi qui viens de boire mon verre."

_Oh, merde, bordel, je suis foutu, je vais mourir! Non, que je suis bête, je ne lui avais pas mis d'arsenic parce que je savais que j'allais faire une connerie. Et la connerie est arrivé, bon je crois que pour l'arsenic c'est foutu, cherchons autre chose... J'irais demander à Ino ou encore à Itachi! Lui qui a tuer ses parents. Si il croit que je ne sais pas qui a fait le coup du meurtre de ses parents..._

"Sakura ça va? Tu es toute bizarre. Tu es toute pale.

-Oui je vais bien, bon continuons cet exposé de merde qui commence déjà à me prendre la tête tandis qu'on n'a pas encore commencé à chercher."

Et ils se remirent tous les deux au travail.

A suivre...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews j'ai été contente. Désolé si ça ne plait pas à tous le monde mais bon. Les gros mots on peut dire que j'en dis à longueur de temps. Même pas dans mes fics (sauf celle là bien sûr...) voilà au chapitre 3! bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain jusqu'au vendredi les cours avaient repris normalement, sans faire de nouveaux équipe avec Uchiha. Le samedi matin Sakura se dépêcha de se préparer et alla dans la nouvelle demeure de Uchiha le 1er, c'est à dire Itachi Uchiha. Elle hésita et toqua à la porte. Le jeune homme brun qui était le frère de Sasuke ouvrit et Sakura se dépêcha d'ajouter.

"Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait le meurtre le plus grand de l'histoire de votre famille et il se trouve que j'ai besoin de vos conseils!"

Il écarquilla les yeux et laissa entrer la jeune fille avec des yeux assassin.

"Vous êtes demoiselle? Et vous voulez faire disparaître?"

Elle se retourna, se racla la gorge, inspira profondément et répondit calmement et avec de la détermination.

"Votre petit frère Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi resta surprit. Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

"Je me doutait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un voudrait le tuer. Vous voulez un verre mademoiselle...?

-Sakura Haruno. Et volontiers. Pouvons-nous nous tutoyer?

-Bien sûr, Sakura."

Elle sourit. L'Uchiha l'emmena dans son grand salon. Il lui demanda bien poliment de s'asseoir et elle s'exécuta. Sakura scruta alors la pièce pendant que Itachi allait lui servir quelque chose à boire.

_C'est grand ici... Trop grand... Mais quand on est assassin, il vaut mieux je crois. Si il faut, il va vouloir me tuer aussi quand il aura réalisé que c'est son frère que je veux vraiment touche. Il ira peut être même à verser je ne sais quel produit dans la boisson. Non, je pense qu'il faut beaucoup mieux que ce petit tour minable. Il vaudrait peut être mieux que j'aille l'observer... Ouais je vais voir..._

Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha à pas de loup vers la cuisine; elle aussi bien grande. La rose regarda à travers la serrure. Le brun avait un petit paquet blanc entre les mains. Il l'ouvrit et le versa délicatement dans une des boissons. Il les installa confortablement sur un plateau, fit un 90° et avança vers la porte. Et là, il l'ouvrit et... Personne.

_J'ai eu une de ces trouilles. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Et puis il a mit quoi dans ma boisson? C'est peut être pas la mienne remarque. C'est peut être un médoc... Enfin... Qui sait, je verrais bien tout à l'heure._

"Désolé Sakura je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre?

-Euh, non et puis tu es chez toi alors fait comme tu veux c'est moi qui suis venu te déranger..."

Itachi posa son plateau et donna un des deux verres à Sakura.

"Tiens, c'est une boisson de ma composition, tu m'en diras des nouvelles."

La rose regarda son verre. Une minute passa. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas bu.

"Je n'ai pas mis de poison si tu crois que c'est ça... Je ne fait pas de coup aussi bas. Et quand j'ai tué mes parents je ne les ai pas pris en traître. Mon père était conscient qu'un jour ça arriverait, alors il n'a pas cherché à m'en dissuader. J'étais plus fort que lui à 15 ans déjà. Alors... Il n'aurait rien put faire.

-Pourquoi as-tu tué toute ta famille et même tes parents? Tu avais une situation asse bien aisé. J'avoue que là je ne comprend pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'en avais marre que tous les jours on me dise de faire honneur à la famille parce que du monde venait ou que je devais aller dans une réunion de grande importance. Être riche c'est bien, mais notre famille c'était un enfer. Je détestais cette famille. Cette richesse. Cette sorte de pouvoir. Devoir toujours étudier pour ne pas finir dernier.

-... Et pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Sasuke?

-Parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il ne deviendra jamais comme moi. Il ne fera jamais de mal à personne.

-Parce que toi, si?

-Sakura, ne me sous-estime pas. Si j'ai envie de te tuer maintenant je n'hésiterais pas.

-Je m'en doute bien. Même contre une petite fille?

-J'ai bien tué ma mère qui était une femme.

-Ah, ouais... Pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça? Tu n'as pas peur que j'aille tout dire à la police?

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas grand chose à craindre de la part d'une fille qui veut tuer mon frangin. J'ai pas raison?"

Sakura rougie.

"T'es mignonne quand tu rougies. Mon frère avait raison.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles?

-Vous vous connaissaient depuis un petit bout de temps déjà non?

-Euh... Ça doit faire maintenant 8ans je crois...

-Déjà... C'était un petit bout de choux à cette époque. Rah, quand je pense que maintenant il est déjà prêt à ne plus être puceau..."

Sakura rougie de nouveau mais de plus en plus fort. Le brun la regarda étonné.

"Pourquoi tu rougies quand je dis ça?

-Euh... Je... Ne... Sais pas... Désolé Itachi! Mais pourquoi tu disais que ton frère avait raison?

-Parce que monsieur aime une certaine jeune fille qui te ressemble un peu trop a mon goût. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la dernière fois dans son appartement une très belle photo de celle qu'il convoite. Attends-moi ici, ne fait pas comme tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas l'intension de te tuer."

Il se leva et partit vers l'escalier qui menait vers l'étage.

_C'est quoi ces conneries? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a encore raconté? Sasuke aime une fille comme moi? Qu'elle belle merde. Moi qui le déteste de toutes mais maigres forces. Je voudrais tellement qu'il meure, pourtant... Peut être que Naruto avait raison, si il faut je l'aime encore... Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ma petite? C'est impossible! I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E !Je veux le tuer! Le T-U-E-R !-!-!-!-! Rah, je suis trop conne. Tiens il reviens l'autre..._

"Voilà. Je crois que c'est toi, mais je me demande ou il a pris cette belle photo de toi. Ou qui lui a prise."

Sakura pris la photo. C'était effectivement elle mais le seul petit problème c'était qu'elle était... Toute nue. Elle rougie fortement et posa à tout vitesse la photo sur la table.

"Alors Sakura? C'est toi?

-Euh... Oui... Mais... Je vous assures que je n'ai jamais pris une photo comme ça je..."

Elle agitait les bras devant elle en signe de confusion. L'Uchiha était amusé par la rose. Et il décida de jouer un peu avec les réactions de celle-ci.

"Bon, alors comme ça tu es mannequin pour magazine pour adulte?

-Hein? Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries? Qui vous à raconter ça?

-La photo tiens, tu crois que c'est qui? Avoue que t'aimerais bien.

-Vous êtes dégueulasse.

-Je suis un mec ne l'oubli pas. Au fait la prochaine fois que tu viens me voir, habilles-toi avec un peu plus de tissus. Je vais te sauter dessus dans pas longtemps alors fait gaffes.

-Espèce de vieux pervers!

-Calmes-toi, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, j'ai juste 19ans.

-C'est déjà trop! Bon je m'en vais.

-On n'a pas encore parler du meurtre de mon frère.

-Je me débrouillerais comme une grande. Merci de votre avis pour les magazines porno je retiendrais ne vous en faites pas, avec mon corps parfait je risque de plaire à tous les mecs.

-Je ne pense pas que mon frère soit content d'avoir une partenaire qui fait ce genre de photos.

-Normalement il sera content, on prouvera comment je suis belle etc, etc, etc...

-Tu vas surtout avoir de la concurrence et il ne va pas aimer crois-moi.

-Comme ça il s'aura combien j'ai souffert quand j'étais au collège!

-Au collège! Voilà qui révèle bien des choses. L'amour de Sasuke qui était partagé...

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi! Si il m'aimait, il aurait accepté de sortir avec moi au collège et il serait venu me le dire au lieu de toujours me dire que j'étais lourde, de me traiter de conne quand j'avais besoin de lui... Pourtant... Je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait... Je l'aimais encore. Je vous déteste Itachi Uchiha, comme votre frère! Au revoir!"

Elle se leva et couru vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et referma dans un claquement. Dans sa folie elle percuta quelqu'un. Quand elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle découvrit avec horreur:

"Sasuke!

-Sakura?"

De toutes ses forces elle gifla le jeune homme.

"Espèce d'enfoiré!"

Et elle partit. Sasuke se massa sa joue encore sous le choc. Il revoyait encore le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Bordel qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé?"

Sasuke releva les yeux; Itachi se tenait devant lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore raconté Itachi?

-Ca ne te rappelles rien cette photo?

-Alors c'est toi qui l'avais?

-Ouais. Je l'ai montré à Sakura. Elle n'était pas contente. Enfin pas contente... Faut dire que je l'ai un peu poussé à bout aussi. Hé, Sasuke où tu vas?"

"Réparer tes conneries Itachi!"

Et il partit à sa poursuite.

"Ben dis donc les jeunes de aujourd'hui c'est plus ce que c'était..."

La pluie commençait à tomber. Sakura courait encore avec Sasuke à sa poursuite.

_Elle ne s'arrête jamais de courir cette fille ou quoi?_

_Nan, il me suit encore, lâche moi Uchiha!_

Puis au bout d'un moment, Sasuke tourna dans une autre rue et au bout de 5 minutes apparu devant elle. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

"Pourquoi tu me fuis depuis tout à l'heure je ne t'ai rien fait de mal pourtant, pourquoi tu me détestes comme ça? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?

-...

-Répond Sakura... S'il te plait...

-La... Lâche-moi Sasuke!"

Et Sakura se retira brusquement.

"Ne... Ne me touches plus tu entends? Jamais!

-Ecoute... Si...

-Non, toi écoute-moi."lui ordonna-t-elle fermement.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'irais dans ta famille, par conséquent chez ton frère et que je découvrirais des choses que jamais je n'aurais sus. Quand je pense qu'en 6eme jusqu'à la 3eme je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, et là qu'est ce que j'apprend? Que monsieur Uchiha le second m'aime au point d'avoir des photos de moi largement dévêtu et je ne sais même pas qui les lui a prise. Si je te déteste Sasuke, c'est parce que je veux oublier à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir et quand tu me traitait de lourde et de conne. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre toi appart ça. Je te déteste Sasuke. Et même si tu me dis je t'aime... Je ne suis pas sûre de... ne... Plus... Te..."

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Sasuke la regardait en se sentant coupable. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait fait autant souffrir une personne à cause de sa connerie. De sa stupidité profonde. Il la pris lentement dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne le repousse, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, et il la consola. Lui murmurant des mots doux, sous une pluie battante. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'à l'os.

"Sakura... Je ferais tout pour... Te rendre... La joie que tu avais avant... Je... Veux me faire pardonner mais..."

La rose en entendant ses mots releva la tête. La pluie s'écrasant sur son visage ne laissant aucune distinction entre les larmes et l'eau du ciel. Elle était tellement magnifique qu'il aurait tellement voulu...

"Sasuke... Embrasse-moi..."

Les yeux de la jeune fille avaient maintenant pris une douceur, qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Et tout doucement, sans se faire prier, les lèvres du brun vinrent rencontrer celles plus douce de la rose. Restant comme ça un petit moment, à s'embrasser et à se consoler. La pluie avait cessé. Sasuke la ramena chez elle lui prenant la main et évitant de croiser le regard de celle-ci. Arrivé devant la demeure des Haruno, il la déposa et s'apprêta à partir quand une petit voix se fit entendre.

"Je... Maman n'est pas là et si... En fait, c'est rien oublie. Fait attention sur la route."

Elle commença à fermer la porte quand le brun la rouvrit et embrassant par la même occasion la propriétaire. Dès que le KISS fut rompu, il referma la porte et regarda sa tendre amie.

"Je reste là ce soir. Tu as faim? Je vais préparer quelque chose."

La jeune fille était encore sous le choc.

"Oh, Sakura, si tu ne me réponds pas dans les 10 secondes qui suivent je recommence jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes.

-Euh... Désolé je rêvais... Euh... Oui j'ai faim mais je ne sais pas de quoi.

-Bon ben il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver... Tu veux aller manger à Ichiraku ou tu veux aller dans un bon restaurant avec des bougies et tout ce qu'il y a pour plaire à une fille...

-J'ai pas encore envie de te faire souffrir alors je vote pour un bon bol de ramen.

-Merci Sakura.

-Mais avant il faut que je téléphone à ma mère. Même si elle ne rentre pas ce soir il faut que je lui dise que tu restes avec moi. Comme ça demain elle n'aura pas peur.

-Peur de quoi?

-Qu'il y ai un garçon dans ma maison et elle aura peut être peur que pendant la nuit... Tu comprends quoi..."

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Certes cette envie avait frôlé l'esprit du jeune Uchiha, mais là, elle l'avait devancé. Cinq minutes plus tard ils purent enfin partir. Arrivé à Ichiraku, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Naruto et Hinata. Apparemment, le blond avait enfin trouvé Hinata après une semaine.

"Bon on fait quoi Sasuke?

-On rentre de toute manière il ne nous dira rien.

-Mouais... Ça je n'en suis pas tellement rassurée...

-T'inquiète. Et puis il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour de toute façon alors autant qu'il le sache maintenant.

-Oui tu as raison."

Le brun lui serra encore plus la main.

_Finalement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke aurait put être comme ça. Même quand on était au collège, il était froid et distant. On aurait dit qu'il détestait tous le monde. C'était énervant. Mais on dirait que j'ai gagné un point sur Ino. Elle qui me disait qu'elle aurait Sasuke ben là, elle se gourait carrément. C'est moi qui l'ai eut et finalement j'en suis contente. J'ai put découvrir en pas longtemps, dix à quinze minutes à peu près, que c'était vraiment un homme bien. Oui je sais, je suis trop fleur bleu là. Ce n'était plus dans mes habitude. Mais je l'ai toujours aimé. Maudit coeur! C'est méchant! Rah lala... _

Ils entrèrent. Et ils s'assirent commandant un bon bol de ramen au patron. Naruto les remarqua enfin mais s'interrogea surpris.

"Heu... Sakura! C'est toi?"

Sakura se retourna lui sourit et dit:

"Oh, tiens Salut Naruto et oui c'est bien moi!"

Elle lui sourit amicalement.

"Et lui? C'est qui?" demanda-t-il.

"Sasuke...

-Uchiha! Non c'est pas possible! Écarte toi de lui! Satan a pris possession de ton corps, il faut vite te l'enlever!

-Hé dobe, ferme-la tu veux?" le coupa net le brun.

"T'as un problème?

-Ouais, tu fais trop de bruit, baka.

-Ne me traite pas de baka, baka!

-Et voilà c'est repartit." Soupira Sakura.

Hinata qui était à coté semblait un petit peu gêné. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de dispute.

"Ne t'en fait pas Hinata. Au pire des cas ça va finir en dispute amicale. Ils ont toujours étés comme ça.

-Euh... Ou... Oui... Merci... Sakura..."

Hinata rougie et Sakura aussi. La rose tapa sur la tête des deux garçons.

"Maintenant on bouffe et en silence compris?

-Hai...

-Hai... Sakura-chan..."

Les plats arrivèrent. Naruto pris ses baguettes et prononça le mot fatidique:

"Itadakimasu mina!"

A peine Naruto avait commencé à aspiré ses nouilles que Sasuke fit une remarque désobligeante.

"Tu manges trop bruyamment usuratonkachi.

-Mais tu vas arrêté Sasuke à la fin! J'en ai marre là!

-Quoi? T'aimes pas que je te traite de usuratonkachi?

-Non! Baka."

Sakura donna un grand coup de poing dans le visage de Naruto. Et poussa une gueulante.

"La prochaine fois que je t'entends dire un tel mot à Sasuke-kun tu vas partir très loin de Ichiraku tu m'entends? Excuse-toi maintenant.

-Mais Sakura je...

-De suite!

-Bon ok... Pardon S-a-s-u-k-e...

-Pas besoin d'écarter mon prénom...

-Je t'emmerde.

-Ha, ha ... Pfff"

Et ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Sakura proposa alors une suite de la soirée qui allait être fort divertissante.

"Dites, vous êtes au courant qu'un karaoké à ouvert il y a pas longtemps près du centre? Et qu'une fête foraine aussi?

-Non... Moi je sais qu'un love hôtel à ouvert il y a un mois mais bon ça..."

Tous le monde dévisagea Sasuke. Qui continuait tranquillement de boire sa boisson même après ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Hum... Hum ... Bon continuons...

-Moi aussi j'étais au courant mais on est un petit peu ruiné. J'ai trop acheté de ramen aujourd'hui.

-Euh... Moi... Aussi... Je n'ai... Plus rien... Gomen Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan...

-Pas grave... Moi aussi je suis ruiné. Je n'avais pas trop prévu le coup mais j'ai demandé comme ça aussi.

-On pourrait aller dans le parc" proposa le brun.

"Ah, ouais, pas bête.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Naruto.

_Je vais me le faire ce Sasuke je vais me le faire et vite!_

_-_Bon on y vas! "

Et ils partirent tous les trois. Arrivé au parc quelque minutes après, ils allèrent s'asseoir devant le grand lac. C'était merveilleux. La lune éclairait cet espace d'eau. Sakura c'était collée contre son brun. Et lui, l'entourait de ses bras. Naruto était avec Hinata. Lui montra les poissons à travers la lune. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais ils en voyaient. Hinata éclatait de rire à chaque fois que Naruto tombait dans l'eau pour essayer d'en attraper un.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Même si demain c'était dimanche, elle commençait à tomber de sommeil.

"Sasuke..." Murmura celle-ci à l'oreille du brun. "J'ai sommeil, on peut rentrer à la maison?"

Il sourit et la regarda.

"Si tu veux. Je ne suis pas tellement fatigué ce soir. Mais j'irais quand même dormir avec toi. Bon alors faut prévenir Naruto."

Sasuke siffla le blond qui se retourna en grognant.

"Qu'est ce que tu as Sasuke?

-Sakura a sommeil alors je la ramène à la maison. Désolé elle était vraiment bien cette soirée. Faites pas de bêtises les jeunes.

-Sasuke... Pourquoi t'es aussi pervers?"Demanda Sakura.

"Je ne suis pas pervers, je ne dis que la vérité.

-Dégage Sasuke! Que je ne te revoie plus JAMAIS!" hurla le brun.

Et dans un dernier rire, les deux partant partirent.

A suivre...

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa alors merci merci merci pour toutes vos review! je suis désolé du retard mais en fait le week dernier ben.. J'avais pas envie de mettre de fic et voila bon j'espère que ça vous a plus au prochain chapitre bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

Le chemin se passa en silence. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Sakura somnolait en marchant. Sasuke eut une idée en l'observant. Il la pris dans ses bras. Un en dessous des jambes de la jeune fille et l'autre entre le cou et le dos. Tel un prince charmant.

"Sasuke... Repose moi... Je suis trop lourde... Pour... Toi..." Et elle s'endormit dans un léger souffle. L'Uchiha en profitant pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter un bon début de nuit. Arrivé chez la jeune fille, les lumières étaient allumés et la porte était ouverte. Même si il savait qu'elle avait été ouverte pour lui, il sonna quand même à la porte. La mère de la rose ouvrit.

"Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre." Dis d'un ton sec la femme.

"Je suis désolé, avec des amis nous étions allés faire la fête.

-Je m'en douté un peu. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?

-Euh... Rien... Elle n'est pas morte madame, elle dort... Elle s'est endormie...

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas touché.

-Euh... Non madame... Je la respecte trop pour l'avoir... Enfin vous voyez quoi?

-Et tu n'as pas intérêt mon jeune garçon. Rentre et va la déposé doucement dans son lit. Ensuite tu rentreras chez toi. Tes parents doivent t'attendre."

Sasuke pris un air triste et la monta dans sa chambre. Elle était grande, rose, rouge et elle avait plein de posters de chanteur, des images en noirs et blanc de mannequin gothique. Enfin c'était une belle chambre. Son lit était à côté de la fenêtre. Il la déposa doucement. Elle sortit doucement de son rêve. Et ouvrit un petit peu les yeux.

"Sasuke..." Réclama celle-ci.

"Dort Sakura...

-Restes... Avec... Moi ce soir... S'il te plait...

-Pardonne-moi Sakura mais... Je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi? Je ne... Vais pas te manger tu sais..." Ses yeux se refermés peu à peu mais elle les obligés à restés à moitié ouvert.

"Ta mère est rentrée... Je... Elle ne veut pas que je reste... Pardon..."

La fille se releva en faisant sursauter le brun. Elle semblait avoir repris un peu la forme.

"Comment! Elle est rentré? Mais elle m'avait dit... Attend je reviens."

Elle partit vers sa porte et descendit les escaliers. Une fois arrivé en bas, une longue discussion commença avec sa mère.

"Maman, Sasuke restera ici cette nuit et tu m'avais dit que je pourrais!

-Oui si je ne rentrais pas à la maison.

-Pourquoi tu es rentrée?

-Parce que... Je voulais t'annoncer que... Avec ton père... On a décidés de déménager. Toi et moi nous allons allés habiter comme des riches. Dans le grand et luxueux appartement que ton père a et nous allons enfin vivre tous les trois ensemble.

-Et ça se trouve où?

-A trois heure d'ici en voiture. Pourquoi?"

Sakura renversa la table qui était devant elle et hurla si fort que Sasuke entendit tout.

"Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne quitterais Sasuke! Jamais je ne quitterais ces amis et cette ville. Je m'y suis trop attaché! Et même si c'est pour être en famille comme tu dis je m'en fout. Papa n'est jamais resté avec nous. Il nous a toujours laissé nous démerdés toi et moi. Je n'ai jamais grandit avec un père et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer! Je ne partirais pas, et surtout pas pour mon père."

Une claque retentit dans la pièce et Sasuke sut que sa mère l'avait gifler.

"Ne me parles plus jamais comme ça tu entends? Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu partiras avec moi. Et puis rien ne t'oblige à rester ici, tu n'as pas d'amis véritablement proche et aucune famille appart nous. Tu n'as que 15 ans après tout."

Sakura sentit les larmes montés. Elle couru vers l'escalier entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et se jeta sur son lit; qui fut vite trempé.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement d'elle.

"Sakura...

-J'en ai marre Sasuke tu entends? J'en ai marre! Pourquoi quand tous commence à aller bien pour moi tous tourne de travers? Pourquoi je suis maudite? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça hein?

-Rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute ...

-A peine! Et si je me tuais ça ferais quoi? On me lâcheras enfin?

-C'est quoi ses conneries de suicides?

-C'est vrai nan?

-Non."

Il lui mit un coussin devant le visage pour qu'elle se taise.

"Ferme-la maintenant, les conneries ça va pour aujourd'hui dort et ne parles plus de ça.

-Mais...

-Dort! De suite, je vais m'énerver si tu continues.

-Mouais... Tu dors avec moi?

-Ta mère...

-S'en fout au lit!

Et ils s'endorment ensemble enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, la mère de Sakura était partie. Elle avait laissé un mot sur la table en disant qu'elle ne rentrerais pas ce soir et que pendant la nuit elle avait compris la détresse de sa fille et tout le baratin. Elle sourit en le lisant et alla réveiller son n'amoureux. Elle se pencha sur le lit et lui murmura des paroles douces. L'autre ne fit rien. Ne bougea même pas. Elle essaya tout un tas de trucs. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. La rose apercevait de temps en temps des sourires de la part du brun amusé par les mimiques de la rose.

"Bon maintenant Sasuke-kun lèves-toi... S'il te plait.

-...

-Fait pas vanne. Je sais que tu ne dors pas

-Mince alors... Comment tu as deviné?

-... Tu rigoles souvent quand tu dors?

-Je sais pas...

-Ben moa nan alors debout faignant! (c'est moi la plus faignante :p)

-Hé, ça va pas besoin d'être aussi... Brutale!

-Je fais ça pour ton bien, allé debout idiot.

Elle lui prit le bras pour aider l'Uchiha à se relever. Celui-ci arriva tans bien que mal à sortir de l'endroit confortable où il était. Le téléphone de Sasuke sonna. Et il se dépêcha de répondre.

"Mochi, mochi?

-...

-Ah, maintenant?

-...

-Euh... Mais là je ne ...

-...

-Mais écoute...

-...

-Ok ça va j'arrive... Laisse moi le temps de me...

-TU TU TU

-Merde ça à raccroché!"

Il posa son téléphone et regarda Sakura.

"Désolé Sakura je doit y aller.

-Hein? Mais où?

-Voir une amie. Elle a besoin de moi...

-Maintenant?

-Oui pardon. Je te promet de revenir avant la fin de la journée. Attend moi à côté de la gare, je connais un endroit que j'aimerais bien te montrer.

-Ah! C'est où?

-Mystère...

-Mais dit!

-Nan, surprise...

-Pfff..."

Elle commença à bouder et il la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

"T'inquiète je reviens le plus vite possible."

Il lui sourit et partit. Elle resta là; seule.

_Bon alors elle me veut quoi cette débile? Je crois lui avoir bien expliqué pourtant non? Entre nous c'est fini, F-I-N-I!_

A suivre...

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! merci merci! domo arigato mina! (je suis sûre que j'ai dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible... --") Je vais essayer de vous faire une histoire de 10 chapitres je vais essayer de ne pas faire tourner l'histoire en rond :p en tout cas merci beaucoup! (ne vous inquiéter pas ... Je suis folle... Il est tard... --") Au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

Au bout de 20 minutes il arriva devant une grande batisse. Son style était plutôt européen (oui je vous rappelle que nous sommes au... Japon! Bravo et ceux ou celle qui ont trouvé!nn) la personne qui devait habiter avait l'air d'être très riche. Il sonna à l'interphone et le grand portail s'ouvrit en un grand bruit sourd. Derrière ce portail se tenait une fille. Elle était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux rouges, les yeux marron gris, elle était habillé un peu comme Sakura mais elle était moins jolie. (je pense que c'est l'inverse pour moi mais bon... lol)

"Sasuke-kun enfin tu es arrivé! Tu as été long je trouve.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Mais je suis à 10 minutes de chez toi!

-J'étais pas chez moi.

-Tu étais où?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Tayuya... (Et ouais la fille c'est Tayuya! Muahahahahaha)"

La rouge (rose? Oo) se rapprocha doucement du brun. Lorsqu'ils furent bien près, elle en profita pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"-Je t'aime Sasuke..."

Il la recula à une vitesse.

"-Ce n'est plus réciproque Tayuya."

La jeune fille se sentit offusqué. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Et fit une mine basse avant de faire un long et large sourire légèrement sadique.

"-Alors tu as trouvé une remplaçante c'est ça?

-Exactement.

-Et c'est qui cette pouf?

-C'est pas une pouf.

-M'en tape c'est qui?

-Haruno Sakura.

-Elle! Cette taré qui se fait des scarifications et des rites sataniques?

-Des scarifications? Des rites sataniques? C'est quoi ces conneries?

-Ne t'approches pas d'elle. Je t'en pris Sasuke, c'est la fille du diable en personne.

-Tu vas arrêter tes conneries? Et puis pourquoi tu ne parles pas comme d'habitude?

-Ah bon?

-Ouais, tu dis pas de gros mots c'est louche.

-J'ai peut être changé... Pour toi...

-Si je suis tombé amoureux de toi c'était parce que tu étais insolente avec tous le monde et en particulier envers moi.

-Comme cette satanique? Elle t'appelait Uchiha à ce qu'il paraît.

-Ouais... Et arrête avec satanique elle ne l'es pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Parce que je le sais c'est tout."

Elle ne répondit pas. Le fixant. Puis une idée lui viens en tête.

"-Bon en résumé tu ne me veux définitivement plus c'est ça?

-Oui je ne te veux plus. Et ça va faire un petit moment déjà.

-Ok... Sort avec moi aujourd'hui pour une dernière fois et après je te lâche.

-Je doute que ce que tu dises est vrai.

-Je te le promet Sasuke chéri!

-Ne m'appelle plus chéri...

-Ok mon amour.

-Bon tu veux aller où?

-Là ou tu veux emmener ta petite copine prochainement.

-Hein! Non impossible.

-Ok.. Alors je vais te faire la misère ou plutôt je vais LUI faire la misère.

-T'es qu'une connasse!

-Tu me connais assez maintenant non?

-Mais...

-Ferme-la et tu m'emmènes là où tu devais l'emmener...

-Bon d'accord...

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand elle serra le bras du brun.

"-Attention Sasuke, pas d'entourloupe, si tu m'as mentie je la tue."

Il ne répondit rien et allèrent vers l'endroit où il voulait emmener la rose (Sakura).

Ino qui allait chez son amour de Shikamaru, passa par hasard devant Sasuke et Tayuya. Elle les dévisagea tous deux. Écarquilla ses grand yeux bleus, pris son téléphone portable et appela en vitesse Naruto pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

**"- Allo?**

-Naruto?

**-Yes, qu'est ce que tu as Ino?**

-Dis, Sasuke il était bien avec Sakura nan?

**-Ben ouais pourquoi? Ils se faisaient même des papouilles la dernière fois que je les ais vus. C'était hier je crois.**

-Tu es sûr? Ils n'ont pas encore cassés hein?

**-Mais non! Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions débiles?**

-Là Tayuya elle est avec lui!

**-Tayuya? C'est qui?**

-L'ex à Sasuke.

**-Connais pas, bon et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec lui?**

-Je sais pas ils se tiennent par le bras. L'autre pouf elle rigole comme une conne!

-

-Naruto? T'es encore avec moi?

**-Ouais je suis là... **

-On fait quoi? On préviens Sakura?

**-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux. Suis-les ! Je te rejoint des suite, tu es où?**

-Devant la gare.

**-Ok, je te rappelle sur mon portable j'ai appel illimité.**

-Ok merci Naruto...

**-De rien à tout de suite."**

Les "amoureux" passèrent devant la gare et marchèrent encore un petit moment avant d'arriver devant un grand lac un peu isolé dans les broussailles. L'endroit était magnifique, des cerisiers étaient en fleur, des cygnes étaient même présent, rendant l'endroit encore plus magnifique.


End file.
